


It's Mutual

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Series: The 118 : Two Weeks Without Christopher [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Based on evaneddie's prompt ;imagine the big, bright smile on buck's face when eddie finally says ‘i love you’ for the first time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The 118 : Two Weeks Without Christopher [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746709
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	It's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaneddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/gifts).



> Based on evaneddie's prompt ;  
> imagine the big, bright smile on buck's face when eddie finally says ‘i love you’ for the first time.

"Eddie and I have been thinking about going out tonight, spending time together before full 24 hours shift tomorrow." Buck states as he sits on Maddie's couch. He has a bowl of snacks with him and he begins munching on them.

Maddie sits next to him, hand reaching for some. "Like... A date?"

Buck chuckles. "That's cute. We call it bros night out." 

Maddie is the one laughing now. "That sounds so FUN. So, what are you going to do?"

Buck smiles. "That's why I'm here actually. I want your opinion on what I should do with him tonight."

Maddie nods, suddenly smirking. "Go to the movies."

Buck narrows his eyes. "That sounds great. We should do that."

"The way you're asking me, you sound pretty nervous."

"Of course I am. It's the first time we are going to spend the night without Christopher."

"You may want to rephrase that, Evan."

So, they go to the movie. Buck buys popcorns and Eddie has warned him not to because that will just distract them from the movies. Buck ignores him and they go to their seats. 

The movie begins and it's a horror movie. Eddie is cool and somehow spaces out while Buck, is totally immersed in that movie. 

"Eddie, why is her mum like that? She should kill her!" Buck whispers to Eddie but his whispering is actually loud, which makes everyone turns to look at them.

"Buck, shut up or people will shoo us out."

Buck keeps his mouth shut for a few seconds before he is back at it. This time, people start asking them to walk out because Buck screams out his frustration.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Eddie asks when they are out at the street again, walking together shoulder to shoulder.

"Come on, that was fun! We should try getting kicked out from the mall sometimes."

Eddie narrows his eyes. "You watch too much Youtube."

Buck chuckles, smiling sweetly at the end of his laugh. "I was trying to get your attention actually." He makes a sudden confession which turns Eddie's head right away.

"Well, you shouldn't have done that because I'm always focused on you." Eddie clears his throat, he looks unease now. "Like.. right now."

Buck's cheeks are flushed pink now. He looks away and whistles as he lingers his eyes to the trees. "Thanks, Eddie." Then, he stops walking. They both stop and people just walk past them. 

They look at each other. Each other's eyes. 

"For?"

"For always having my back." Buck grins.

Eddie pats his shoulder. "Right back at you, Buck." Then, he lingers his hand to Buck's neck and it stays there. "I love you, man." He says the words. He said it.

He looks at Buck.

He looks surprised at first before he looks more happy about it. A smile forms on his face and the pink blush on his cheeks are so attractive. Buck also chuckles before he nods his head softly, shoving his shoulder to Eddie's sweetly.

"I love you too, Eddie."

That sounds more sincere than what Eddie expected. They keep on walking that night. Even though they barely talk after that, they can't keep away their smiles. 

They love each other. That's what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)


End file.
